


糜烂之夜

by NoirWater



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: 3p, M/M, Multi, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirWater/pseuds/NoirWater
Summary: 法外3p ROY总受





	1. Chapter 1

今天是怎么进行到这一步的呢？

  
罗伊想了一分钟，然后直到被人从后面抱住才中断了思考

杰森蒙住了罗伊的眼睛，用从自己身上解下来的绷带。也许是回春泉的附带效果，杰森的伤一般好的都很快，一样伤的破破烂烂的罗伊还在床上哼哼的时候，他就能自己坐起来给自己上药了。但是若只有他自己受伤，他会被缠上远超于需要量的绷带，然后在床上受罗伊目光的洗礼

/嘛，我真是觉得这样很可爱。

你确定不是有什么特殊情结在？

不过杰森也不是很在意了，谁还没点怪癖呢，而且绷带确实蛮好用的，包住了整个眼部，不会漏光也不会弄痛，然后缠上了手腕，半个小臂。罗伊本来想挣扎下，然而星火抓过了他的手高高举起，和他接吻。罗伊几声意外的嘟囔后便专心于吻，毕竟有塔马兰公主热辣的唇舌挑逗，谁还会注意别的呢。一吻结束，罗伊才发现自己的手臂甚至都放不下来，只能高举着背在头上。

杰森哼笑起来。

他想抗议，但是下面一寒，裤子被解开了，刚洗完澡的他没有穿内裤，睡裤下就是他哆哆嗦嗦的小罗伊，他甚至前天刚处理过毛发，现在紧张的状态下，小罗伊要抬头打招呼了。

“别这样……”他感到，两个呼吸都靠近了下面，谁的指甲撩过了铃口，他颤了一下，想合上腿，却被无法抗拒的力气扳开，随即裤子也被扒掉了，他就这么，大开着腿将下体展示给两位队友。

完了，罗伊绝望的被按倒在床，别说反抗了，就体术来讲，连挣扎都得是两人允许才能做到的。

两人似乎达成了什么共识，而且罗伊一点都不想知道他们怎么交流的。  
然后一个气息移开，顿了顿，小罗伊被吞进了一个温热的地方。

是口腔。

他吓得抽了口气，但没敢动。

浅浅两个吞吐后，齿列威胁地扫过铃口，海绵体迅速充血，活力无限地变成硬邦邦的一根。似是鼓励，舌尖在龟头整个卷了一圈，又撩拨式逗弄了两个球。一声深呼吸后，小罗伊被整根吞了下去。

天啊这太超出预期了，他几乎是尖叫了一声，腿却依然动弹不得，身体也被牢牢地按在床上。他晃动手臂，却也抬不到更高的地方，

星火可没给他做过口活，而且就经验而言，按在他肩膀上的这双手更像她的温度。

杰森，在给他深喉……

想到这点，罗伊感觉自己更硬了。

呛咳一声，杰森骂了出来，不过带着笑意。“我倒是低估你这根了”随即又吞了进去，

罗伊腿哆嗦着，咬着下唇不敢接话。

反而星火吃吃笑起来，俯下身，咬开了艰难固定着睡衣的几颗扣子，在罗伊的胸口上慢慢啃噬。

他的伤本来就好的七七八八了，身上那点刀痕都没星火上次性起按下的手印看着严重，星火却一直在针对这些伤，或舔或咬，好像不满意他身上有别人的痕迹，在她高温的唇舌下，舔弄也有着超然的刺激


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小结？那……缓慢更新时间不定算不？

痒还是痛，分界不是很明显，只要公主一个激动，吐息都能造成烫伤。

 

罗伊畏惧地动了下，他一直不介意星火在他身上弄出什么爱的印记，也不是没玩大过。大到半夜惨叫声招来了杰森，一边骂骂咧咧一边给光着屁股抽泣的他上药包扎，星火一边道歉一边好奇地戳。

 

但是看不见的前提下，身体敏感度大幅度上升，他能感觉到皮肤神经肌肉都随着亲吻路线一点点调动绷起再一点点强制放松。也很清楚的辨别出下体上，唇的贴合，齿的压迫，舌的撩拨，他甚至能感到杰森现在是笑着的，虽然真正笑出声来的是星火。

 

“罗伊第一次和我做都没有这样子怯怯的，真可爱”星火逗弄地咬上了颤颤的乳尖，吮吸出声。

罗伊刚想抗议关于可爱这个词的用法，却被这一下弄得一窒。几乎是同时，小罗伊瞬间感到一紧，茎体被完全吞入，龟头被收紧的喉咙肌肉紧紧夹住，一吸。

 罗伊整个人弹了起来，“杰——”

他几乎是瞬间交代。

 

杰森及时吐出了他，没直接呛到喉咙，不过大部分也射在了嘴里，拿出时，最后一股还在射，杰森咋了下舌“wow~”

“好快呢。”

星火的语气没有任何鄙夷，罗伊却仍然觉得想哭。

“太过分了……”

“话别说太早。”杰森凑上来吻他，把哼唧声堵在了嘴里，唇舌纠缠唾液交换，他在嘴里尝到了自己的腥涩味道，“更过分的还没开始。”

“什——”

 

想逃，非常想逃，现在制造个……

“别想逃哦”一吻结束，杰森咬了咬他的唇，嗤笑“何况你也逃不掉不是？”

“呃……”小心思被发现，紧张地吞了口口水，“杰鸟，你这语气很像罪犯……”诱拐犯……

“哦，因为我正在犯罪。”舌尖从嘴角一路勾画向上，耳垂被叼住，温热的吐息带来一片颤栗“你报警啊！”

“我们难道不早就被通缉了么？”星火的声音传来“每人几十条罪名”

杰森顿时喷笑出声“那我是不是得贴合下？‘你叫啊，叫得再大声也没人会听见’之类？”

“……标准……反派的发言。”星火拨弄着他的乳首，指尖在咬痕上来回划动，他的吐息都不怎么利落。

“哈，就算是反派大魔王又怎样，”下体被一把掐住，罗伊险险把尖叫卡在喉底， 杰森满意地看着他颤抖又不敢动的样子“勇者大人想用这把缴械的枪做什么呢？何况公主和魔王还是一伙的。”

“呜……”一般来说，他才是牙尖嘴利让人头疼的那个，但是现在，两名队友是铁了心地要玩弄他，这可很难保持冷静了，他试着动了动，空出来的腿讨好的勾住了杰森的腰“那……温柔点……”

杰森对这意外地示弱表示很受用，松了手上的力度， 小罗伊感到了威胁的离去，微微抬起，“我尽量咯，不过我也不保证……那么，谁先来呢……”

 

就算有了心理准备，罗伊还是很难克制住身体的颤抖。


End file.
